


Another assignment?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yes.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood
Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133027





	Another assignment?

Our story starts in Lord Voldemort's base. He has just given his two best Death Eaters, Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood their 2nd assignment.

Antonin asked, "Why do you think that he wants us to go on another assignment together, August?"

Augustus shrugged. "Maybe he just saw how great we worked as a team after our first assignment."

Antonin smirked. "Except for the 'incident'."

Augustus smiled. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Anton."

Antonin said, "We shouldn't be wondering why he wants us to go on another assignment because it means we can spend even more time together."

Augustus beamed, "You're right, let's hope he keeps sending us on assignments together then."


End file.
